


Can't Have You Faint While We Play Cat And Mouse

by TieKin515



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry missing, Barry won't ammit he fainted, Cold not a jerk for once, Joe West Mentioned, M/M, concerned Caitlin, concerned Cisco, leonard won't let barry forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin and Cisco are worried when Barry is missing. </p><p>A unlikely person brings a unconscious Barry to S. T. A. R Labs. </p><p>Can they all figure out what happened to Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Have You Faint While We Play Cat And Mouse

Caitlin furiously scanned the computers looking for signs of Barry. An hour ago he'd been doing his usual nightly scouting of Central City for abnormal behavior, before retiring for the night. Thirty minutes later he was off S.T.A.R Labs radar and wasn't answering his com.

"Why isn't he showing up on anything," Caitlin asked concerned.

"Well he's the Flash and his speed is getting faster everyday. Maybe he finally got to the point that he can't be detected," Cisco said giving a theory to why his best friend was missing.

"Cisco, he has only increased his speed by fifteen percent. For him to be that super fast and not being seen on any radar, Barry would have to be up to fifty percent or more,"

"Damn," Cisco pounded his fist on the table startling Caitlin. he put his elbows on the desk with his fingers inner twined, and his head slumped. He tapped the com on his ear. "Talk to me Barry. Please answer us. Just let us know your're ok."

There was just dead silents on the other end. Cisco was not known for having a temper, but with his friend missing he had one. "What the hell," He yelled. Cisco stood up, took his com out of his ear and through it across the room and started hitting the desk with his fists.

Caitlin stood up and wrapped her arms around Cisco."Will find him Cisco, will find him," She was trying to reasure her friend as she was doing the same thing for herself.

Cisco looked into Caitlin's eyes, she saw that he was on the verge of tears. "What if Zoom found him and killed him, or worse kidnapped him and took him to earth 2 and will never see him again?"

"Or his arch enemy has him, and has brought him home," Said a rough voice.

They looked over at the intrance of the lab, and there was Leonard Start A.K.A Captain Cold holding a unconcious, unmasked and very pale Barry in his arms.

Rage Cunsumed Caitlin, she pointed a finger at Cold. "You! you son of..."

Cold interrupted a furious Caitlin. "Calm down Frosty. This isn't my fault...this time."

"Will you just listen to me," Barry heard a stern rough voice speak. "Now's not the time to get on my extra curricular activities. Go into the speedster's room, and see if he has those thingys stashed in his room"

The voice sounded familar to Barry, but he couldn't pin point where he heard it before. He half opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit him and he fell back down on what ever he was on with a groan as he laid back down.

"Hey Buddy. your ok, just lie still for now,"

Barry put a hand over his eyes "Cisco"

"Yeah, I'm here. So is Caitlin...Seriously? your going to have him give you a sample now,"

Barry asummed Caitlin was probably preparing to have him give her a urine sample right on the spot. She did that to him, the second he woke up from his nine month coma last year.

"Just in case it's not what we think it is, and we have to run tests," Caitlin said defending herself.

Barry begin opening his eyes again. this time he was able to open them all the way. with in a few moments he could see clearly. He was in the hospital ward of S.T.A.R Labs. "What happened,"

"While you were on patrol, you ran into Captain Cold in the process of robbing a jewlery store. The two of you had words, there was some what of a scuffle and then you collapsed. Cold brought you here to heal." Cisco said.

"Your kiddng?" Barry couldn't believe that Cold brought him to the lab. he could done anything to him instead of protecting him.

"Nope. When Cold brought you here unconcious, at first i thought he was the one that hurt yo,u and then he told us what happened between you to". Caitlin said as she checked Barry's vitals.

As Barry slowly sat up so that Caitlin could raise the bed, Cisco finished the rest of the story. "So that we could maybe have a hint of what happened to you, Cold let me vibe him."

"Wait. No way." Barry said shocked. "Cold let you inside his head." Barry was astonished that Cold who was a very private person, would let someone in his head.

"When I told him of my powers, and asked him to let me see your guys altercation, he wasnt reluctant at all. He took his glove off and held out his hand.

"What did you see, why did i collapse," Barry said concerned.

A hardy laugh came out of no where. Captain Cold came into the room. "Collapsed? Scarlett, you fainted on me," Cold grined.

"Men don't faint," Barry said defending himself.

"Well you did," Cold winked at him. "Right into my arms."

Barry looked at Cisco for conformation. "You did barry. What i saw was you got woosy. Cold asked you if you were ok."

"No I asked him, if he been hitting the sauce between saving the city," Cold said defending his masculinity. "If your going to tell boy wonder what you saw in my mind, tell it right,"

Cisco sighed. "You told him you say two of him and then passed out."

"Fainted," Cold said a little musical in his voice.

"He caught you, and brought you here." Cisco said finally finishing the story.

"Ok, so whats wrong with me," Barry asked worried.

"What did Joe say on the phone, Leonard," Caitlin asked Cold, calling him by his real name.

"He said he found a box full of those protein bar thingys you described in his closet. looked untouched," Cold answered.

"It's a month supplie. I gave them to Barry three days ago. Knowing he was on his last bars," Cisco gave Barry a concerned look.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled at him and slapped him on the head.

"OW!" Barry rubbed his head.

Cisco hurried out of the lab.

Caitlin leaned her body close to Barry "You know your not a normal human being anymore. Your metabolism goes off the charts without enough calories in your system. Why would you stop taking them?" She slapped him on his head again and walked off.

"Will you quit it. You'll give me a concousion."

Caitlin turned fast with a furious look on her face. "You'll heal in seconds!"

"I didn't do it on perpose. I just forgot being so busy with work and fighting crime."

Caitlin put her hands on her hips. "Well now you will never forget. Your to come here everyday so that we can see you eating those bars."

"That reminds me. West said to tell you, that he moved the box to the kitchen, and that he'll make sure he eats them every morning before he leaves for work." Cold said.

"Good, more people watching over him, he shouldn't faint again," Caitlin was so furious for Barry putting his health at risk, that she left.

"Collapsed," Barry yelled back.

"Whatever!" Caitlin's voice echoed from down the hallway.

"I hope to never end up on her frosty side. looks killer on your end," Cold jokingly said.

Barry just moved his head back and forth. Being on Caitlin's bad side was never a good thing.

Cisco stormed into the lab and slammed two protein bars on the bed side table and swung it in front of Barry. "Your to eat these, and when your feeling better, we're going out for tacos." Cisco then left the room again.

"Who needs friends when you have frienemies," Cold punned at Barry.

"Are you going to start on me to?" Barry asked cold.

Cold walked over to Barry and unwrapped one of the bars and handed it to Barry. Barry took it and started eatting. "Don't need to. Velma and Daphne did all that for me." Cold said calling Cisco and Caitlin Scooby Doo characters. Cold dugged into a pocket of his parka and took out Barry's masked and laid it on the tray. " Oh,Vibe boy probably will kill you if you lost this."

"He freaks out when i get blood on my costume. Thank for taking me back here, but why did you, you could of killed me or took me back somewhere and tortured me or just left me there."

"Cause we arent done with our cat and mouse game. Now eat up, Can't have you fainting on me again cause your not taking care of yourself."

"I didn't faint, i passed out. End of story," Barry said sternly. He was really getting tired of that word faint.

"What ever you say Scarlett, what ever you say," Cold smerked

"I really want to thank you, would you like to go and hang out with me and cisco later?"

"At a taco bar? no thanks. I have a ruputation to uphold." Cold said as he started leaving.

Barry thought for a moment he and Cold could be friends, but the guy didnt want to be anywhere with him outside of battle.

Cold was almost out of the lab, he didn't turn around. "Now if you and the Vibe want to meet me at Saint and Sinners, then that be cool."

"Sure see you later," As Cold was gone Barry laughed. Cold wasnt embarresed being seen by him and Cisco. it was of being seen at a taco bar. Barry could see there was some good in his arch rival, even if he didnt see it

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ColdFlash fic. I really love the ship. 
> 
> I had thought what id barry skipped taking the protein bars and something happened to him. 
> 
> This is suppose to be a one shot, but if you think i could add to this please let me know


End file.
